inglaterra se come a america
by elitojack
Summary: Apasionada historia de amor entre el gurmet inglaterra y el cocinero america. En Este fancfic trataremos el amor visto desde el punto mas animal con un detalle que os dejara con la saliva saliendo por vuestra comisura de los labios. Disfrutadla


**Estos personajes no son mios, aunque los conozca como a mis hijos**

**Tortitas**

Ingredientes

- 2 huevos

- 2 tazas leche

- 2 tazas harina

- 2 cucharaditas levadura

- 2 cucharaditas de mantequilla

- sal

Cómo hacer Tortitas americanas

En un recipiente, echamos los huevos, la leche, la harina, la levadura y un poco de sal. Mezclamos con la batidora hasta conseguir una masa homogénea y la dejamos reposar unos minutos.

Mientras reposa, calentamos la mantequilla en una sartén pequeña y antiadherente, y vamos friendo una a una las tortitas, sin que se nos quemen.

Podemos servir con sirope.

**Hamburguesa Americana**

**Ingredientes**

.1/2 Kg. de carne molida de res  
>.12 Cebolla picada  
>.2 Cucharadas de pan molido<br>.1 Huevo  
>.1 Cebolla en rodajas<br>.1 Jitomate en rodajas  
>.1 Lechuga lavada y desinfectada<br>.Pepinillos  
>.Sal y pimienta<br>.4 Bollos para hamburguesas

**Preparación**

debes preparar la carne molida con la cebolla picada, el pan molido y el huevo, se salpimienta y se prepara la carne al carbón o en una plancha caliente sobre la estufa.

2. Para servir, se calienta ligeramente el pan, y se va armando la hamburguesa con capas de sus ingredientes favoritos. Además se puede acompañar con salsa catsup, mostaza, mayonesa y como guarnición: Papas a la francesa.

**Mac 'n' cheese**

**Ingredientes**

- Pasta corta hueca como macarrones o coditos

- Queso cheddar

- Queso emmenthal

- Queso parmesano

- Mantequilla

- Leche

- Sal y pimienta

- harina

**Preparación**

Cortamos en dados cada uno de los quesos y los trituramos con un robot de cocina, también los podemos rallar. Reservar.

Realizar una bechamel clarita y mientras se va haciendo debemos cocer la pasta como tengamos por costumbre y precalentar el horno. Incorporamos la mezcla de queso a la bechamel y aderezamos con sal y pimienta, bajar el fuego al mínimo y fundir suavemente el queso.

Escurrir la pasta dejando un poco del agua de cocción y mezclar con la bechamel, pasarlo a la bandeja de horno (en este caso he utilizado fuentes individuales) y espolvorear con pan rallado.

Gratinar y servir.

Galletas de Crema de CacahuateIngredientes

Porciones: 10

125 g de mantequilla ablandada a temperatura ambiente

½ taza de azúcar blanca

½ taza de azúcar mascabado

1 huevo

1½ tazas de harina leudante*

½ taza de crema de cacahuate con trozos

Modo de preparación

Preparación: 20 mins | Tiempo de cocción: 12 mins

1.

Bate juntos la mantequilla, crema de cacahuate y amgos tipos de azúcar.

2.

Añade el huevo, mezcla y agrega pausadamente el harina hasta que se forme una masa suave.

3.

Forma pequeñas bolitas con la masa y colócalas sobre una charola para hornear cubierta con papel encerado. Deja suficiente espacio entre ellas.

4.

Coloca la mitad de un cacahuate en la parte superior de cada galleta.

5.

Hornea a 160-180°C entre 10 y 12 minutos, hasta que se hayan dorado. Enfría sobre una rejilla.

Harina Leudante:

Si no puedes conseguir harina leudante, agrega 1 1/2 cucharadita de polvo para hornear y 1/4 de cucharadita de sal por cada taza (125 g) de harina regular.

Galletas Gigantes de Chispas de ChocolateIngredientes

Porciones: 24

300 g de mantequilla suavizada

1¼ tazas de azúcar mascabado

2/3 tazas de azúcar refinada

2 cucharaditas de esencia de vainilla

2 huevos ligeramente batidos

3¼ tazas de harina

1 cucharadita de polvo de hornear

300 g de chispas de chocolate

Modo de preparación

Preparación: 15 mins | Tiempo de cocción: 25 mins

1.

Coloca la mantequilla, azúcar mascabado, azúcar en polvo y esencia de vainilla en un tazón. Bate hasta lograr una consistencia suave y esponjosa. Agrega pausadamente los huevos batidos.

2.

Cierne el harina con el polvo para hornear y agrega a la mezcla. Incorpora las chispas de chocolate.

3.

Coloca 3 cucharadas, una encima de la otra, sobre una charola para hornear previamente engrasada. Repite el procedimiento, dejando suficiente espacio entre porciones.

4.

Hornea a 160°C durante aproximadamente 25 minutos.

Chili Vegetariano FacilísimoIngredientes

Porciones: 8

1 cucharada de aceite vegetal

1 cebolla picada

2 ó 3 zanahorias peladas y picadas

3 dientes de ajo machacados

1 pimiento verde picado

1 pimiento rojo picado

2 ó 3 tallos de apio picados

1 cucharadita de chile en polvo (o al gusto)

100 g de champiñones picados

400 g de jitomates enlatados, pelados y picados

1 lata de frijoles de la olla (rojos), sin escurrir

320 g de elotes enlatados, sin escurrir

3 cucharaditas de comino molido

1½ cucharaditas de orégano seco

1½ cucharaditas de albahaca seca

Modo de preparación

Preparación: 25 mins | Tiempo de cocción: 35 mins

1.

Calienta el aceite en una cacerola a fuego medio. Fríe la cebolla junto con la zanahoria y el ajo hasta que se hayan ablandado. No se te olvide revolver para que no se queme.

2.

Agrega el pimiento verde, pimiento rojo y apio. Mezcla bien y sazona con el chile en polvo.

3.

Cocina hasta que las verduras se se hayan ablandado, aproximadamente 6 minutos.

4.

Agrega los champiñones y déjalos cociendo unos 4 minutos. Agrega los jitomates, los frijoles y el elote. Sazona con el comino, orgégano y albahaca.

5.

Deja que hierva y reduce la temperatura a fuego medio. Tapa la cacerola y cocina durante 20 minutos revolviendo ocasionalmente.

Dedos de PolloIngredientes

Porciones: 5

280 g de pan molido, hecho con pan duro y especias (hinojo, pimientón, semillas de apio - all gusto)

1 cucharadita de ajo en polvo (o 1 diente picado)

1 cucharadita de sal

¼ de cucharadita de pimienta negra

zumo de 1 limón

4 pechugas de pollo, sin pellejo y deshuesadas

2-3 cucharadas de aceite de oliva

mayonesa para servir (opcional)

Modo de preparación

Preparación: 20 mins | Tiempo de cocción: 40 mins

1.

Corte las pechugas a lo largo en tiras largas de aproximadamente 10 cm y 13 cm de largo y 1-1½ cm de ancho. No se preocupe si se quedan algunos pedazos pequeños, éstos funcionarán también.

2.

Coloque los pedazos de pan en un procesador de alimentos (o licuadora) junto con el ajo, las especias (semillas de apio, pimentón, hinojo - al gusto), sal, pimienta y la cáscara de limón y pique hasta que el pan este molido bien.

3.

Coloque el pan molido en una bolsa de plástico grande, junto con las tiras de pollo. Agite hasta que las tiras estén bien empanizadas.

4.

Organice las tiras en una sola capa sobre un plato grande y refrigere por lo menos 20 minutos.

5.

Caliente el horno a 190°C.

6.

Engrase ligeramente una bandeja de horno con el aceite de oliva (yo la forré con papel de horno primero para hacer la limpieza más fácil).

7.

Coloque las tiras de pollo en una sola capa sobre la bandeja y hornee durante 15-20 minutos hasta que estén doradas.

8.

Sirva caliente o frío, rociado generosamente con el aderezo de su elección.

Estas recetas tampoco son mias. espero que os salgan buenas y me comenteis si os salen buenas por reviews


End file.
